


Ends of the Earth

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amacha Week 2020, Drama, F/M, Pain Prompt, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Just after returning from a trip to Italy, Rantaro announces that he’s leaving again. Tenko, fed up with his coming and going without making any commitment, decides to end their relationship.Written for Amacha Week 2020 (https://amachashipweek2020.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Amacha Week Day 5 Pain prompt, but I'm posting it a bit early on the day of my friend's birthday. I hope you enjoy!

Tenko ran through the crowded dock, feet slapping against the wooden pier. _Where is he, where is he?_ She skidded to the stop. Hand shielding her eyes from the sun, Tenko scanned the area. Fishing and motor boats flanking the piers that jutted into the bay. An endless expanse of crystal blue waters sparkling in the sun. Sailors running past her, loading ships.

Tenko wiped the sweat off her forehead. Even dressed in an airy tank top and mini shorts, the August heat still clung to her like a second skin. The marital artist inhaled deeply. Breathed in the smell of smoke and fish. _He’s not here…_

“Tenko!”

Himiko and Kokichi ran up to her. The mage wore a yellow sundress with a ribbon round her waist. Panting, Himiko rested her hands on her knees. “What… you doing… running off like that?”

Kokichi crossed his arms over his white striped shirt. “Tsk, tsk, Himichi. You can’t expect to become a proper member of my evil organization if you’re winded after a little running.”

“Q-quiet! I’ll place a your-toast-will-always-be-burnt curse on you. It’s hard to run through crowds.”

Frowning, Tenko clutched her chest. _That’s right. Kokichi agreed to let Himiko join his organization after graduation._ Biting a lip, Tenko gazed out at sea. _What will he and I be doing after leaving Hope’s Peak…?_

A foghorn bellowed through the pier. The ultimates jumped. A cruise ship sailed towards the pier. At double the size of all the other ships, the cruise was the harbor’s crowning jewel. Laughing, Tenko jumped up and down, clapping her hands. “He’s here, he’s here!” As the boat drew closer, they saw a tall, avocado-colored hair standing at the railing. He waved at them. 

Once the boat had moored, Tenko barreled up the gangplank. Tackled him in a hug. “Rantarooo!”

“Ahaha, full of energy, I – Whoa!”

Whooping, Tenko lifted him up and spun him around. Other passengers laughed as they passed by. Tenko set the adventurer down and grabbed his shoulders. “Ahh! I can’t believe you’re finally here! It’s been three months! Let me get a good look at you.” Tanned skin. Sunglasses atop his head. Rucksack over a shoulder. A Roman Coliseum t-shirt and slacks. Same grass green eyes and easy smile.

“Uh huh, uh huh! You look the same! Except for the tan. You remembered sun block, right? You did, did you? But how was Italy?! There’s lots of pretty girls and artists and nude art in Italy but you better not have looked or else I’ll–!”

Laughing, Rantaro grazed Tenko’s cheek with the back of his hand. “It’s good to see you, too. But breathe, okay? Just breathe.”

“A-ahh… Right.” Closing her eyes, Tenko breathed in deeply. Imagined gathering all her frantic energy spilling out of her into a ball in the core of her stomach. _Calm. I must be calm. Just as Master told me._ Tenko exhaled. Smiled. _I couldn’t really get this deep breathing technique down before I starting dating Rantaro._

“Rantaro!”

Himiko and Kokichi trekked up the gangplank, going against the wave of people disembarking. Kokichi frantically waved an arm overhead. “My beloved Rantaro! Got any souvenirs for me?”

Chuckling, Rantaro hefted his rucksack. “Yes, yes of course. I have European energy drinks for you and a slew of martial arts books and equipment for Tenko of course. Oh and I got some dwarf sunflower seeds too. Thought you might like them, Tenko.”

“Awww, no fair. Tenko gets more toys than me. I thought I was your favorite.”

Tenko beamed. _How thoughtful._ She threw a karate chop. “Ahhh, just thinking of learning foreign techniques and incorporating them in Neo-Aikido…! Hi-YAAH! I’m all fired up again! And I love sunflowers!!”

Looking green, Himiko gripped the railing. “C-can we get back on land? This rocking is making me sick…”

“Sounds good. Follow me. And watch your step.” instructed Rantaro. The four ultimates joined the last few passengers leaving the ship.

Himiko stumbled. Rantaro gripped her upper arm, catching her. “Whoa there! You okay?”

“I-I’m fine. Thanks.”

Jaw set, Tenko balled her fists. _How dare a male touch Himi – No. He’s not a degenerative male. Not all males are bad._

Rantaro smiled. The wind played with his green hair. “Glad to hear it. The plank has a railing and grooves, but it’s still steep and easy to trip on. Be careful, okay? I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Tenko’s eyes lingered on his easy-going smile. How his eyes crinkled. _He’s a trainee of Neo-Aikido. A good big brother to his twelve younger sisters and to Himiko. He’s not so bad of a male. I shouldn’t hate all males._

Kokichi ran ahead. “Hey, guys! Last one to the dock is an ugly donkey like Himi – AH!” Kokichi tripped. Head over heels he rolled down the entire plank and smashed his face into the ground. “Uuugh…”

Tenko scowled. _I still hate him though._

* * *

“Hi-yaaaah!” Sweat dripping, Tenko struck a punching bag. It swung wildly from her dojo’s ceiling.

“Nice punch!” Rantaro approached with a towel in hand. Like Tenko, the adventurer was dressed in white dojo clothes. “Your form has really improved in my absence.”

“Ah, thanks.” Tenko toweled herself off. “Gotta stay in shape. Never know when I might be needed as a Hero of Justice!”

“Ah, yes. The Neo-Aikido team you formed with your master.”

Tenko made a karate chop. “That’s right! As heroes of justice we help old women carry her belongings, guide children across the street, and catch purse snatching thieves!”

Laughing, Rantaro crossed his arms. “Yeah, that sounds like you.”

“Maybe I’d let you join if you grasped Neo-Aikido techniques better. You promised to learn after all. But every time I turn around you’re leaving for another country.” Rantaro’s gaze fell. Blushing, Tenko crossed her arms and turned away. “W-well at least you’re here now. I’ll work you to the bone to make up for all that you missed! Plus there’s what? Only six, seven months left to graduation and final exams. I need someone to practice neo-aikido against for the final.”

Rantaro cleared his throat. Rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah about that… I may be leaving again soon.”

Wide-eyed, Tenko turned to him. The towel dropped from her hand.

* * *

“So he’s leaving to Central America,” sighed Himiko.

Sniffing, Tenko nodded. The marital artist hugged her knees to her chest. Played with the fringes of Himiko’s bedroom carpet.

Exhaling, Himiko leaned back in her bed. It creaked beneath her. “Nyeh, long distance relationships are tough. I could probably deal with a few months without Kokichi and him being a pain. But he’d never last a day without me. But why Central America?”

Tenko shook her head. “He’s doing a tour, helping out with his dad’s shipping business. Do you know how totally dangerous that place is? How many drug and smuggling rings there are?”

“It’s a good thing you taught him Neo-Aikido, huh?”

“I didn’t finish.”

Himiko dipped her head. A clock ticked down the seconds. “When is he leaving?”

“In three days, Himiko. Three days.” Tenko buried her face in her knees. She mumbled, “This is why I hate degenerate males. They never keep their promises.” Sighing, Tenko closed her eyes. _I thought he was different…_

“Well, why don’t you two go out somewhere nice tomorrow? Be a nice memory to have while he’s gone. And until he comes back you can Skype or Zoom or whatever.” Himiko slid off the bed. Placed a hand on Tenko’s shoulder. “You’ll always have me and Angie.”

Tenko covered the mage’s hand with her own. Smiled. “Thanks, Himiko.” Biting her lip, Tenko looked away.

_But I still want him…_

* * *

Tenko and Rantaro sat at a simple outdoor café which overlooked a park across the street. Anywhere else fancier required a reservation made in advance. A green and white striped umbrella cast the tables in shade. The smell of baked goods wafted in the air. Only the occasional car rushed past.

Eyes narrowed, Tenko swirled a spoon in her green tea. Across from her Rantaro spun his teacup round and round on its saucer. “You know…” he ventured. “I am coming back.”

Tenko snorted. “Yeah, one month before graduation.”

Rantaro ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, unfortunately. My dad wanted me to help him for longer but I had to put my foot down about attending graduation with everyone. With you.”

Tenko scoffed. Elbow on the table, Tenko rested her chin on a palm. Looked away. _And where does that leave us? Himiko and Kokichi are serious enough to make plans together after graduation._ Tenko studied Rantaro in the corner of her eyes. _But Rantaro hasn’t said any such thing…_

“Well, where are you going next?” Tenko asked, voice light.

“Huh? I already told you. Central America.”

“No, I meant after that. Because there’s always going to be some other business trip you’re going off to. Whether for your dad or your personal travels.”

Rantaro’s face fell. “Tenko…”

Tenko gripped her spoon, knuckles white. As she talked, she vigorously stirred her tea, making the tea slosh. “And that’s what I should expect. You’re too much a ‘free spirit’ to ever be tied down to one person. I bet you like meeting and getting to know a lot of girls on your travels like the degenerate male you–”

“Now, Tenko you know that’s not–”

“Then why?!” Tenko cried, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. “Why didn’t you tell your dad no? Why don’t you ask if I wanted to come along?” Biting her lip, Tenko dropped her arms to side. “Why don’t you want to be with me…?”

Rantaro bowed his head. He gripped his cup tightly with both hands. Swallowed. “I can’t ask you to leave Hope’s Peak for six months. To delay your education and talent development. And I want to spend time with my dad and sisters too. Tenko, please. Please don’t make me choose between you and them.”

“Choose? _Choose_?!” Face red with fury, Tenko leg-swept her chair. It clattered to the floor, drawing every customers’ attention to them. “I just want to know if you care about me at all!”

Rantaro balled a fist. “Of course I do! In fact, I’ve been trying to tell you…”

Growling, Tenko fisted Rantaro’s collar. Brought them face-to-face. “Tell me what?”

Lips parted, Rantaro stared. “I… I’m sorry, Tenko. But now isn’t the right time. Let’s all calm down and talk this out–”

Tenko dropped him. Rantaro fell onto his behind on the ground. Mouth agape, Rantaro gazed up at Tenko’s form looming over him. “I don’t care. And when you return from your trip, I won’t be waiting for you.”

Tenko stormed off. She didn’t wipe her eyes until she was long gone from sight.

* * *

The sound of a ship’s horn rang throughout the pier. The last passengers used the gangplank to board the ship. Rantaro glanced behind him. Scanned people’s faces. Just tourists. Loved ones waving to the leaving sailors. Rantaro exhaled. Turned back and boarded the ship. 

Two tourists wearing sunglasses stood at the back end of the pier. One redhead laid a hand on the taller, well-toned girl. Jaw set, the taller girl turned and walked away.

Rantaro’s last thought as the ship left the dock was, _I guess I won’t ever get the chance to tell her what I feel._

* * *

Tenko rested her crossed arms against a windowsill and leaned forward. Out the window, far below here was Hope’s Peak central plaza. A banner hung from the Founder Statue welcoming everyone to the school festival. Trains of white and black balloons – the school colors – decorated the statue and pillars. Ultimates manned the food stands and game booths. The pathways were packed with the general public and Reserve course students.

Tenko watched the crowd. She spied Shuichi and Kaede eating ice cream together. Makoto luckily catching every goldfish from a pond. Kyoko just shook her head. At a mock gun range, Chiaki and Hajime laughed at each other’s misses.

 _Everyone looks like they’re having fun._ Tenko glanced down at her phone. She had just sent pictures of her and Himiko trying out food booths to Rantaro. No reply even 30 minutes later. _Can’t believe it’s been two months already._

“Tenko?”

The martial artist turned around. Rows of empty classroom desks stood before her. The bookbag cubbies lay bare. Flyers for the school festival hung on the backwall bulletin board. Himiko approached her. “He would want you to enjoy yourself, you know.”

“I know, I know. I’m just… texting Rantaro right now! Y-yeah! That’s it. And once I’m done, I’ll be back out. I’ll win every carnival prize for you! Way more than Kokichi ever could!”

Himiko frowned. “I see. All right then.” Sighing, Himiko turned and left the classroom.

Kokichi stood in the doorway waiting for her with a carton of milk in hand. “Welp, she’s a terrible liar. Here, want some milk?”

“Oh thanks–”

Kokichi loudly sipped from the straw. “Hey!” squealed Himiko.

“Too slow,” snickered Kokichi.

After exhaling, Himiko smiled. “Such a pain.”

Pouting, Kokichi playfully tugged on Himiko’s hair. “Wah, so mean. I love you, you know? Actually, that’s a lie. Nee-heehee!”

The two set off down the hall, talking quietly. “Sure it is. Well, I haven’t had any cotton candy yet so let’s–”

“ _Kokichi_!”

Kokichi and Himiko stilled. Fists balled, Tenko faced them with her feet apart as if in a martial arts ring. Humming, Kokichi narrowed his eyes. Handed his milk to Himiko. “Hold this. Get yourself another.” Hands in his pockets, Kokichi strolled towards her.

Tenko bowed her head. Grit her teeth. “Why?”

Kokichi tilted his head. Arched an eyebrow slightly.

“Why… Why does a lying degenerate like you get to be so happy with Himiko? How were you able to be honest with your feelings? Why can’t…?” Tenko’s voice cracked. “Why can’t I be with Rantaro?”

Kokichi looked away. The muffled laughter and music from the festival filled the silence. The school building creaked. The smell of wood lingered in the air.

“I wasn’t honest. Himiko was.”

Tenko blinked. She watched as Kokichi approached and leaned against the windowsill next to her. His hair billowed slightly thanks to the open window. “Himiko said she’d use every bit of MP she had to keep me by her side. And if I ran away, she’d chase me to the ends of the Earth. That she wanted nothing more than to be my side.” Kokichi shrugged. “And, well, it would be a pain if she hit me with her ‘you-will-always-slip-on-ice’ curse so I gave in.”

“That so…?” Tenko gazed at her hand. _Chase to the ends of the Earth? Being by his side…_ She balled her fist. Bolted out the door.

“But anyways, that all was a lie and if you’ll tell anyone – Huh? Hey! Where are you going?!”

Tenko’s feet slapped against the floor. Arms pumping, she flew down the hall.

_I’m coming, Rantaro!_

* * *

Himiko entered the classroom to see Kokichi standing by the windowsill. She handed him a milk carton from the vending machine. “Where’s Tenko?”

Kokichi sucked on his straw. “She’s going to Central America.”

Himiko’s stare bore holes into his head. “And who gave her that idea?” Silence. Himiko crunched his carton in a fist, spewing milk everywhere.

“Ah!”

“How could you?!” She threw the carton at him. “How could you let her do something so dangerous?”

“Abuse! Himiko is abusing meeee…!”

“You better make this right. Come on, we’re not letting her do this…!”

* * *

Tenko dove through her clothing drawers, throwing shirts over her shoulder. _I need something heavier, something that’s not training outfits…_ “No wait. Even if it’s November, this is the Caribbean area. Would it be hot?”

The door burst open. Tenko looked up to see Himiko and Kokichi in the doorway. The mage strode up to her. “Tenko, you can’t do this! It’s too dangerous!”

The martial artist stuffed airy t-shirts and a scarf in her suitcase on the bed. “You can’t change my mind. Once I decide something, there’s no going back. I’m like a dog that keeps chewing on a bone until there’s nothing left instead of burying it for later!”

Arms crossed, Kokichi leaned against the doorframe. “If you leave the city without getting a leave of absence, let alone go to a foreign country, Hope’s Peak will suspend you. Not to mention, Central America has any number of violent, murderous gangs, y’know.”

“I can handle myself.”

Hands on her hips, Tenko looked around her room. _Anything else to take?_ Bamboo tree by the door. Calligraphy wall scrolls. A mini shrine. Gym sweats and school assignments in a messy heap on the floor. _Have to shove the clothes under my bed later._

Tenko glanced at her desk. On it was a pot of soil. The sunflower seeds Rantaro had given her had never sprouted. Inhaling, Tenko closed her eyes. “Himiko said she’d chase you to the ends of the Earth, right? I should do the same. I won’t let some stupid school rule stop me!”

Himiko clutched her chest. “But Rantaro said he wanted you to stay here.”

Tenko evenly gazed at her friend. “And the last thing I said before he left is that I want to break up with him. I’m not letting that stand.”

Himiko dipped her head. Exhaling, Kokichi looked away.

Tenko jolted. “Ah! I need my toothbrush!” She dashed out the door, bumping into Kokichi.

Himiko followed after the martial artist. “I’m coming too!”

“What?!” cried Kokichi.

“I’m not letting her go alone!”

“And I’ll protect her. But what an awful degenerate you must be, leaving your girlfriend alone in such a danger–”

“Fine, fine! I’m going too. But we’re coming _right_ back as soon as you talk to him!”

* * *

Tenko walked down a street in Mexico, Himiko and Kokichi falling closely behind. They dressed in plain t-shirts, shorts, and sunglasses to blend in. They already had visited the Amami headquarters in Mexico City; a staff member told them Rantaro had just left for a meeting with a business on this street.

Tenko lifted her sunglasses onto her head. _Where are you, Rantaro?_ She studied the sight. Colorful storefronts with awnings overlooked the pedestrian road. Umbrella tables. Artists selling their wares on blankets. Large painted murals. Tenko scanned the faces of people passing by. Spotted a tall man with avocado colored hair walking away from them. Someone reached out from an alley, seized him, and pulled him into the alley.

“Rantaro!” Tenko shouted. She bolted.

She ducked into the alley. Rantaro was pressed against the wall, a scruffy middle-aged man pressing a gun to his chest.

“I know you’re with the Amami shipping company, kid. Your money or your life.”

“I can give you the 20 pesos I have on me. I don’t have anything else. I know better than to walk around with a lot of mon–”

“Hi-YAAAH!!” Tenko kicked the gun out of the man’s hand. She roundhouse kicked him in the face. He sank like a stone.

Rantaro’s eyes widened. “T-Tenko?!”

Tenko squeezed Rantaro in a bear hug. “I can’t believe it’s you! I missed you _so_ much–!”

“Watch out!!”

The attacker stood up, knife in hand. Kokichi kicked the knife away. Elbowed him in the gut. Groaning, the assailant bent over. Kokichi smashed his head into a knee. He lay still.

Tenko stiffened, mouth hanging open. Rantaro held her closer.

Breathless, Himiko arrived at the alleyway. “Is everyone all right?”

Chuckling, Kokichi ran a hand through his hair. “Everything’s fine, babe. Just singlehandedly took out this assassin. Now the Vietnam president owes me a favor.”

“Vietnam, huh? Why not Quebec?”

“Quebec isn’t a country!”

Withdrawing from the adventurer, Tenko glanced at Kokichi. “Thank you, I guess.”

“Tsk, tsk, Tenko! I know you’re all goo-gaa for Rantaro and wanna make out passionately, but you can’t let your guard–”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Tenko lunged for him.

Kokichi screamed. He ducked under Tenko’s arm, grabbed Himiko’s arm, and fled.

Jaw clenched, Tenko shook her fist at him. “Dirty, filthy degenerate! I don’t know how Himiko can put up with him because every time I see him I want to wring his–”

“Tenko…? What are you doing here?”

She stilled. Swallowed. Before her people passed them by on the street, not paying any heed. The stench of trash from the dumpster lingered in the air.

Tenko turned around, holding up a hand. “Ah, well…” She studied Rantaro’s form. He was slightly tanned. Lost a little weight. Wore a vertical pinstripe button up and slacks.

Rantaro crossed his arms. “I told you to stay at school. And besides you said… you said you weren’t going to wait for me anymore.”

“I-I know I did. It’s just. Well…” Face red, Tenko looked away. She rambled, “You see Hope’s Peak festival is going on right now. Well, actually it’s over now because of the long flight, but anyway I was missing you so much and wanted to do and eat all those fun carnival games and food so I asked Kokichi about it and he told me–!”

Laughing, Rantaro held up his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. Breathe.”

“Ahaha… Right, right.” Closing her eyes, Tenko took several breaths. Hand on her heart, she gazed at Rantaro. “I love you.”

Rantaro stiffened.

“I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, join you on your travels. Be heroes of justice together, helping girls all around the world!”

Lips parted, Rantaro only stared.

“So I, uh… I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I was just mad and… you know.” Tenko risked a peek at him. “R-Rantaro?”

Rantaro was crying. “Ah, sorry.” Sniffing, he wiped an eye with a finger. “I’m just so happy. Relieved. I didn’t think I would see you again. Aha, well actually I suppose I would see you at graduation but–”

Tenko fisted his shirt. Pulled. Kissed him hard. Rantaro stiffened. Relaxing, Rantaro clutched her to himself. Rantaro withdrew. Smiled. “I love you too. Love your spirit, your kindness, and sense of justice. I wanted to tell you I love you before I left, but I couldn’t find the right way to tell you.”

Tenko shook her head. “It’s all right. We’re together now.”

Biting his lip, Rantaro looked away. “Actually, my dad still really needs me for his shipping business. The busiest time of the year is the upcoming holidays. Especially in Mexico where there’s _Las Posadas_ , Christmas, and the Day of the Three Kings.” Rantaro squeezed Tenko’s shoulders. “But don’t worry. Come mid-January I’ll be back at Hope’s Peak whether my father likes it or not. I don’t want to miss any more time with you guys before graduation. Don’t want to miss you.”

Tenko blushed. “Rantaro…”

Exhaling slightly, Rantaro stroke her cheek. “Wait for me. And so you don’t forget me while I’m gone…” He dove in for another kiss.

“See, I told you they were gonna make out.”

“Nyeh, just be quiet already.”

Tenko jumped out of her skin. “W-w-whaaaat?! I-I would never do such a thing with a degenerate male!”

Kokichi and Himiko were peering over the alley entrance. The leader snickered behind a hand. “Who’s the liar now?”

“Nnnngraaaahhh! Someone wants to eat a hot knuckle sandwich–”

“Ahaha… Hahahaha!!”

Everyone turned to Rantaro. Smiling, he waved a hand. “Sorry. It’s just that it’s been so long since I’ve been a part of your antics. Well, since you’re already here, why don’t you stay the weekend? See the sights?”

Himiko tapped a finger to her lips. “That 11-hour plane ride was awful for my beauty and my beauty sleep. I wouldn’t mind staying for a bit.”

“Sure!” Kokichi exclaimed. “I’d love to stay in a cockroach invested hotel!”

“Nyeh?! Y-you gotta be lying…”

Rantaro scratched the back of his head. “Actually, yeah, most hotels are pretty bad. And the bugs are huge here. Spiders as big as your head.”

All the blood drained from Kokichi’s face. “Eh?” Grabbing Himiko’s arm, Kokichi marched like a solider towards the exit. “W-well, whaddya know? We bought roundtrip tickets back to Japan. Our flight’s about to leave and we gotta go–”

Himiko jerked her arm free. “What’s this? Kokichi, the supreme leader of an evil organization, is afraid of bugs?”

“You’d scream too if I drop a sucker that big on your face!”

“No, please!!”

Tenko balled her fists. _How dare he tease Himiko like that–_

Rantaro laughed again. His laughter bubbled out of his chest. Green eyes lit up. Tenko exhaled. Blushing, Tenko took Rantaro’s hand. Intertwined her fingers with his. She beamed up at him. “I want to stay here too. Be with you a little longer.”

Rantaro chuckled. Flashed one of his easy-going smiles. “Sounds good to me, Tenko. That sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was so excited to write for an Amacha Week - the first ship week of its kind! Thanks for reading, everyone! And happy birthday to my friend; you know who you are. :P


End file.
